Defeat of the Lions: Cross Your Heart
---- Defeat of the Lions Arc Cross Your Heart ---- She couldn't believe it. She saw it happen with her own eyes yet she refused to believe it happened. Adonis...was defeated? And now he was crying? It had all happened so fast. She and Adonis were about to defeat Haru but his teammate recovered from the Nightmare spell way too fast. The next thing she knew her partner was wrapped into an explosion of extremely bright light while she was attacked. It was a dirty trick, but they have done worse. This is a battle after all. Gia listened to Cara as she consoled Adonis while he cried. She couldn't move, the attack and previous battle had taken so much out of her. Secondly, how could she think of attacking them now? They were acting so kind to someone who had attempted to take their lives. She hadn't seen such kindness since... Her parents. "So what about her?" Reed notioned to Gia's body. Haru looked in her direction and frowned. If what Jordan had said was true, then she really didn't know the true monstrosities her father had brought on. He felt bad for the girl, but his stoic attitude refused to vocalize it. Hau looked to his hands and clenched them. He too had a power that he wished wasn't so destructive. Standing tall, he began walking towards her. Reed gaped. "Jeez, today is just full of surprises. What's next? Pigs will fly?" ''he thought in awe as he watched his usually cold best friend walk toward the young girl. Gia's body tensed as she saw her opponent get closer and closer toward her. "Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" she growled. Haru stopped walking and nodded his head. "Alright then, if that's what you want." he shrugged. He sat down a few inches away from her with his legs crossed and rested his chin on top of his clasped hands. Gia stared at him with hard eyes. "You just love to dance with death don't you?" she huffed. Haru said nothing and continued to stare at her with his blue orbs, continuing to confuse her. "What?! Are you intrigued by me or something?" she snapped at him. Haru finally looked at her eyes. "Yes, I am." he finally spoke. "I wouldn't have guessed this before but after Cara defeated your friend over there it might as well have been stamped onto your foreheads." Gia pushed her hair out of her eyes to give him an absurd stare. "What the hell-" "You don't really want to kill us." he elaborated for her. Gia's eyes widened and her jaw clenched. "That's ridiculous, of course I want to kill you! You're my father's enemy." she stated the obvious. "Right, I am." Haru nodded. "But not yours." "Well I-" Gia stopped herself. He was right. They were not enemies at all and had no reason to be. In fact, she never had any enemies unless she fought her father's. If she had no enemies...why was she fighting? "Exactly. it's sad but you're his pawn." Haru said in his stoic tone. Gia's body trembled in rage. "You're a liar!" she said through clenched teeth. "My father has taken care of me since he found me in the streets! He has nothing to hide!" "Doesn't he?" Haru quipped. "Everyone has things they prefer not to say, for example: I am a Half-Demon breed or Half-Etherious as humans would say now." "You're a half-breed?" Gia asked with an incredulous tone. "I could say the same to you." Haru laughed at her tone. "My father gave me all his powers when he died, and apparently the head honcho giving him that power was a little Etherious in his soul." he explained to her. "When he died he didn't want anyone to get their hands on it, so who else but me? Did you even consider before letting him make you one?" he continued, staring at the ground. "Hey, I didn't sign up for this you know!" she bit back. "The being in my head told me he did it. All I remembered was being torn apart by all those Etherious from a book and when I woke up I had a black mark on my abdomen." she recalled. "Being in your mind?" Haru asked. Gia sighed. "Basically it's my True Form. You know, like the ones real Etherious have?" she explained for the millionth time. "I won't get annoyed for your question, it still confuses me too." she huffed. "But you understand though, your father doesn't really love you." he said rather coldly. Gia's eyes have never been filled with such rage at one sentence. "You-How 'dare 'you?!" she seethed. She glowed and let out a burst of dark energy strong enough to make Haru jump back. Cara held Adonis' head in her lap as the winds from the energy kicked up. Reed was behind her incase she was to be blown back. Haru tsked as he landed beside the two. "You know I thought you'd actually say something ''nice for a change but noooo!" Reed scolded. "Now we're really gonna die!" "I did what Cara did! I told her the truth!" Haru defended. "Not everyone is willing to hear the truth, especially when you say it like that!" Cara yelled out. Adonis groaned in his sleep as the force of Gia's rage kicked up. "If we die, I'm so gonna kill you!" Reed yelled. Haru's face scrunched in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense idiot!" he shot back. "You know what I mean!" "I really don't!" "Will you two shut up?!" Cara shouted over the winds at them. "Right, she won't kill us. She knows that we're not her enemies." Haru explained to them as the aura grew. "This is my fight, don't interfere even if it looks bad." "But-" Cara began. "No." Gia's aura climbed as she walked towards him. She now wore a red dress, black boots and her horns were still dark. Her hair was pulled up into pigtails and an eye tattoo was on her forehead. Wrappings from her waist were also wrapped around her forearms. She didn't speak, she just let her red angry eyes bore into Haru's soul. The eyes that knew the truth. That she was his pawn.